


Black Tuesday

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick becomes a famous rock star but at what exepense to his personal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phaballa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaballa/gifts).



> Did this for SESA (Secret Santa) 2006 for Phabella

Ever since I was a knee high to a grasshopper, or at least that is what my grandfather told me, I wanted to be a great musician. In order to accomplish that the best recorded all their material and hits with producer-owner Howie Dorough of Sweet D Records. I was excited and nervous as I thought of all the hits and records I would be making.

The day I walked into that studio was unimaginable and just awe inspiring. When I actually walked into the booth to record I saw the most beautiful man sitting at the mixing board. It took about a week to record about thirty to fifty songs to choose for the first record. I even had the ones I wanted to be singles picked out as did Howie. This was all before the first check’s ink dried. Unfortunately the album didn’t fair well on the charts and I was let out of the contract immediately. Fortunately I met the man of my dreams during the recording process.

Howie and I saw each other casually at first but in just mere weeks into turned into a full on commitment on both of our parts in the relationship. Soon he was asking me to marry him. I was no dummy and said yes right away. The ceremony took only about a week to plan and execute as well. We got married on one of his yachts out on the Caribbean Sea. The sun set just as we said our vows. 

I knew I was pretty young when we got married but I felt so much mature than most kids my age. I absolutely loved him to death, even said so in our vows. I felt I gave my heart and soul in the marriage but it wasn’t long before he started sending me out on trips to Vegas at least twice a year. I started to twist the ring I wore every time I flew in his private jet. Sometimes he sent me out on the leer to Paris, France. At first I thought he just wanted me out of his hair but he kept telling me that I was just paranoid.

What I thought was him being annoyed with me was just him renovating his mansion to fit in with my style as well as his. I kept telling him that I didn’t care as long as I was with him the house could be a small ranch in Idaho of all places. He kept insisting that I needed a big mansion and fine wine with fine cuisine. I went with the flow for about a year when the unthinkable happened. BLACK TUESADY!

The stock market crashed and we were broke. Or at least that’s what Howie kept telling me. I didn’t think it could happen but it did.

“Babe, I’ll find a job and help with the financés.” I told him. He kept telling me that he could handle it and that it would be fine. About another year went by when he came up to me and asked me to leave that he didn’t want me around anymore. 

“You need to give me back that crown I gave you.” Howie said simply. With tears in my eyes I handed back that crown I so loved.

 

(Five years later)  
I finally hit the charts with my first single Black Tuesday. I recorded with my good friend and his husband JC and Justin. I think it was better this way. I have still bumped into him but he has a new arm candy. The guy is just digging for gold though. 

Justin became my savior by setting me up with guy after guy trying to get me back into the game but nobody measured up to my Howie. JC even told Justin not to try that my heart and soul was still with Howie. That was until I read the paper today. Howie had built his empire back up but got knocked down when his newest arm candy sued him for millions and now he was flat broke again.

At first I was happy but then not because I wanted to stay with him even during that dark year but I guess I just wasn’t ready to be his husband. I just hope that he can find it in himself to see what he had was the best and that nothing can compare to what we had. I have moved on finally. He is tall dark and handsome. Kevin is great and treats me like a queen and I treat him like a God.

We haven’t gotten married, but I have no plans to get married again. I am still a little hurt by what Howie did. I kind of wondered if he thought I was just with him for the money and when the money was gone he thought I would leave him. I had no intentions of leaving until he told me to leave. Although with my share in the divorced it was enough to start my own recording company and studio. Born on that day was my baby Kaos Records and Recordings. I even signed Kevin as my first client of course after myself but that was a given. Kevin has hit it big on the top 40 charts with his deep soulful voice. I signed Justin and he is going strong with his R&B, Hip-Hop vibe he has going. I am currently in talks with several other hopefuls. One is a guy who wants to sing contemporary Christian.

My life has never been better and I have Howie to thank for that. If I hadn’t met, married and then divorced I don’t think I could have had the success I have now. His paranoia and fears were to my advantage and hopefully he can find his peace and his true love.

I can’t wait for my latest recorded to hit the charts. I have a feeling it will blow up but until then I am content with my boyfriend, two best friends and my artist. Till then peace, love and rock and roll.

Nickolas Gene Carter-Dorough


End file.
